Konoha High
by zikashigaku
Summary: Namine transerfs to konoha and gets send to the hospital the first day. She meets a guy who is very much like her and feels something for him.But her past returns and the drama starts as her past lover wants her back. Who will she choose?
1. Sasuke Uchiha

* I do not own the naruto characters they belong to masashi kishimoto. Some of the names in this story are mine as well as the events i just borrowed the naruto characters.*

Chapter 1 Konoha High

Naomi: Namine wake up or u r going 2 be late on your first day of school!

**Namine:Hmmmm. 5 more minutes, please**

Naiomi: No way! Get your lazy butt out of bed!

**Namine:Ugh fine.**

**I got out of bed, grabbed a towel, and took a shower. I came out and dressed in a black T-shirt, jeans with two chains on opposite belt loops, and sneakers. ****I went downstairs and met my older brother at the foot of the stairs.**

**Kyo: Well, Well look who finally woke up, ohio chibi *smirk***

**Namine:Urasai onii-san!**

Naomi: Stop teasing her Kyo! Here's your lunch Namine.

**Namine: Thanks sis, at least someone's being nice*glares at Kyo***

**Kyo: *laughs* fine fine gome. Now lets get you 2 school.**

**After kissing my sis goodbye Kyo took me to his motorcycle climbed on and we headed to school. Once we got there I took off my helmet and looked around.**

**Namine:'this place is HUGE!!'**

**And boy I wasn't kidding it really was huge. Now all I had 2 do was find the principal… which was were?**

**Kyo:*chuckles* Good luck finding the principle ha ha ha ha.**

**Namine: hmp baka**

**He just laughed, started the motorcycle and left. I slumped my backpack over one shoulder looking at the school with a blank look.**

**Namine: *sigh* Great how am I supposed to find the principal in a SCHOOL THE SIZE OF A COUNTRY!!?'**

**I headed toward the entrance and saw a boy with spiky blond hair wearing a black and orange jacket and blue jeans talking to a guy with spiky brown hair, a fury gray jacket and grey jeans. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. ****He turned around and looked at me with a slight blush creeping across his face, I ignored it and asked him**

**Namine: Hey do u know were the principals office is? I'm kinda new to this school.**

**Blond guy: Oh! So u r new? Sure I'll take u. Name's Naruto Uzumaki by the way, and this Kiba Inuzuka. **

**Namine: Hi, name's Namine Hatake-**

**Naruto: U r Kakashi-sensei's**** sister****! **

**Namine: Uh yeah. How do u know him?**

**Naruto: He's our Language Arts teacher.**

**Namine: Hn I didn't know he taught here. Anyway can we go to the principal now?**

**Naruto: Sure follow me, later Kiba.**

Kiba: Later Naruto, bye cutie. *smirk*

**Just rolled my eyes and followed Naruto to the principle's office. He knocked and a voice said c'mon in, he opened the door and a lady with a big breast looked up at us form her paper work.**

Principal: So u r Kakashi's sister? U don't look like him much.

**Namine: Heard it before, could I have my schedule please.**

Principal: Cutting conversations short hu? Alright here's your schedule. And welcome to Konoha High.

**Namine:*bows* Thank u.**

**I headed toward the door and left with Naruto behind me. I went to my locker (the principal gave my locker number before I left) and started to open it when I heard a voice behind me.**

**???: What are u doing here Naruto?!**

**Namine: He's with me!**

**I faced the boy and when I looked at him I felt my face get warm… I was blushing. ' AAAAh don't blush damit!' he wore a blue hoodie sweater with slightly baggy light brown jeans with a few pockets on the legs.**

**Boy:*Amused* Who are u?**

**Cliff hanger (bwahaha)**

***ok this is my very first story since i'm new to fanfiction. so i'm not going to expect high ratings or comments (though i do hope you guys rate and comment) after the first few chapters i'm going to ask at least 2 or 3 ratings and or comments before i publish the next chapters. i really hope you guys like my stories cuz i worked really hard on them. ^.^ So remmember to rate and comment...thank you!! ^.^* **


	2. Meeting the Gang

*Do not own the naruto characters masashi kishimoto does. Other characters and events are mine I just borrowed the Naruto gang.*

* * *

"You know its common courtesy to give your name before asking someone else's." Namine responded with an annoyed look.

"Hn, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Namine Hatake."

"I thought Kakashi said you were gonna be here on Tuesday."

"Plans change." she said with a shrug. Naruto looked between them with a confused gaze.

"How did you know she was gonna come Sasuke?"

"Kakashi mentioned it on Friday, but as always you never pay attention, loser." Namine gave him a nasty look before turning to Naruto.

"Is he always rude to people Naruto?"

"Yup!" replied the blond with a nod.

"You know I'm still standing here." Sasuke said in a cold voice"

"I know so?" she said with a raised eyebrow. But before the Uchiha could snap at her the bell rang. Sasuke gave her a burning glare before walking away and headed to his class.

"He irks me." Namine murmured. Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry you get used to it."

It turns out both Namine and Naruto had the same class so they both headed over and arrived just a minute before the bell rang. Once inside Kakashi ordered Naruto to take his seat while Namine stood at the front of the class. A second later the door opened and Sasuke walked in, both him and Namine began a glaring contest that stopped only after Sasuke had sat down and Kakashi called the class into silence.

"Morning class, today we have a new student like I said on Friday, so please introduce yourself."

"Yo. Name's Namine, don't feel like telling my last name so don't ask, likes and dislikes… don't feel like telling. All done, can I sit down now?" she asked Kakashi and he gave her a small eye roll.

"Alright, now to find a seat… there's an open seat next to Sasuke, sit there."

She cocked an eyebrow at her brother and headed toward her seat. Once class started Naruto passed notes to her about introducing her to his friends at lunch. After class ended they headed to their art class. The teacher looked like he just finished high school, he appeared to be just at least two years older! Though with his long blond hair half up half down and with a long bang covering one eye Namine had to admit he kinda looked like a girl.

"Hey class name's Deidara; I'll be your art teacher for the 1st quarter."

"Um Deidara-senpai, why just 1st quarter?"

"Because for 2nd you'll change to music, then I'll have you on 3rd and 4th music again."

"oh alright."

After that they learned how to add details and other basic essentials to their drawings. An hour later the bell rang for lunch and no sooner had Namine gotten out of her seat Naruto rushed to her, grabbed her wrist and ran out of the classrom.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"Making you hurry up I want you to meet everyone." he smiled cheerfully.

Once in the cafeteria they got their food and Naruto led her to a large table filled with people. Then he introduced them, pointing to them as he said their names.

"Ok so you know Kiba, this is Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Choji, Shino, Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. Everyone this is Namine Hatake."

"Hey." they all greeted.

"Yo. Nice to meet u."

"Well hello hottie." said the boy who was supposed to be Kankuro and winked at her. He had a dark hodded jacket with cat ears, dark jeans and short dark brown hair. Namine's stare turned steel like and glowered.

"Keep calling me that and you'll never speak again.

"Wow she's a feisty one, she also has attitude, I likey." Kankuro replied cheerfully, not the least bit fazed by her threat.

"Kankuro…you are such an embarrassment." a boy with rich red hair and amazing aqua green eyes said with a shake of his head. This was Gaara, Kankuro's younger brother and seemed to be the most matured compared to his older brother. Namine couldn't help but agree with the red head.

"Don't forget a pervert." Namine added which made everyone one at the table laugh.

"Oh man, she's like a second Sasuke." Shikamaru complained.

"DON'T COMPARE THAT LOSER WITH SASUKE!" Sakura and Ino yelled. Namine blinked a couple of times in their direction before raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"There one of the million girls who are Sasuke's fan-girls, except 3 of us." Ten-Ten said nodding over to Temari and Hinata.

"Make that 4, I am and there's no way I would be a fan-girl of a guy like him! What do girls see in a guy like him?"

" What are u talking about?" Ino demanded in comlete shock. "What _don't_ you see in him? He's sooo hot, cute, smart, great hair, and taste in clothes…. And soooo-"

"SEXY!"

"Wooooow Are…you… serious? To me he looks more EMO than anything. Not to mention stuck up, think he's better than anyone, and why did he have an attitude with me if I didn't do anything to him?"

"Well, he doesn't really like girls much." Naruto frowned and Namine tilted her head.

"Doesn't like girls...is he gay?" instantly everyone laughed. So heard most of them had tears in their eyes. Sakura and Ino though looked like they wanted to jump Namine and tear her head off.

"No Namine..." Naruto gasped as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's just that most of the girls he's met he turns them into fan-girls. So he has never been out with a girl before, as far as we know."

"Hmmm, interesting. " she murmured. "Well I'm diffidently never going to be a fan-girl I'd rather throw myself off a cliff first." she said as she started to eat.

_She's such an interesting girl. _thought Naruto as he watched her eat. _ She could very welll give Sasuke a run for his money besides me._ A smirk started to curl up his lip the more he thought about it. _This is bound to be one of the best years of High School._


	3. Namine vs Sasuke

***Ok i decided to change the POV so i can explain some more so yeah anyway enjoy***

**Alright i may draw some pic based on this story and post them on and when i find out how to make a link i'll put it on my profile. So if somebody knows how please tell me. *now ON with the story* =3**

* * *

**Namine's next class was PE and when she met the teacher she only had one thought, (Total weirdo) His name was Gai. He had a bowl hair cut, really bushy brows-almost alive!!-and more annoying than Naruto.**

**Gai: ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFULL STUDENTS, WE R GOING 2 SPAR****TODAY AND I'LL PICK THE PAIRS!!!**

**Namine: *Covers ears* OMG he's even louder than Naruto.**

**Naruto: Oh c'mon!**

**Everyone: Hahahaha**

**Gai: Alright, the first pair is going to be Sasuke and our new student Namine!!**

**Namine: Me against EMO boy? Hahahaha! I'm soooo gonna enjoy this.**

**Ignoring Namine's little taunt Sasuke headed to the middle of the gym and waited for her. Once she was in the middle of the gym Gai explained all the rules.**

**Gai: Alright Namine here are the rules, u can't poke eyes, and u can't hit guys in... u know their weakness, that's pretty much it.**

**Sasuke: Don't forget the special rules for girl's safety.*smirk***

**Namine: *Death glare* I don't need any safety rules.' what kind of girl does he think I am… weak?!'**

**Gai: OK, ready? GO!!**

**Sasuke let her hit first as Namine threw a punch at him which he quikly dodged and returned. In just 10 seconds Namine realized he was going easy on her and it really pissed her off.**

**Namine:**** ARE U TRYING 2 MOCK ME?! DON'T TRY 2 GO EASY ON ME EMO BOY!!!**

**Namine feint a kick followed by a roundhouse kick which made contact 2 his face. The kick was so fast that he didn't have time 2 react and made him fall hard on the ground with a big ****WHAM!!!**** Every one was staring with an OMG****! look.**

**Namine: didn't expect that did u Emo Boy *smirk***

**Sasuke stood up wipping the blood on the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, looked at it, then at Namine. All of a sudden he ran and punched her in the stomach. She fell-hard- on the ground but quickly stood back up staggering a bit in the proccess with a mocking smile.**

**Namine: Finally decided 2 get serious huh?**

**Sasuke: 'wow this chick really knows how 2 fight...impressive. Woah I can't be impressed by a girl what's wrong with me?!! '**

**The fight kept going for 20 full minutes of punches and kicks even though both were out of gas. Both stopped for a second, and Namine took a step forward only to fall to her knees to exhausted to walk.**

**Sasuke: seems you're at your limit and since I'm standing, I win.**

**He turned his back on her and Namine punched the ground in frustration _there is NO fricking way I'm gonna loose like this...or to YOU!!!_ she thought as she gathered enough energy to run straight at him and kicked his side. Sasuke skidd on the floor and when he stopped he looked at Namine with a look of shock.**

**Gai: Namine wins!**

**Namine: *walks toward Sasuke and panting* u knows…u shouldn't judge… your opponent no matter…who they are…even if it's a girl. And one more thing…*Sasuke starts 2 stand up* Never…show your back…2 your opponent…even when u win.**

**Namine's vision suddenly got blurry and as she shook her head it only got worse and her legs began to wobble. Noticing this Sasuke was instantly at her side and grabbed her shoulders to keep her upright.**

**Sasuke: U alright?!**

**She only nodded answering in a weak tone.**

**Namine: m'alright… just… a little… dizzy.**

**And with that she passed out right on Sasuke's arms. **

**

* * *

**

She didn't know how long she had passed out, but when she woke up she found herself in a white small room with a small sink and a couch on her left were she found her three siblings fast asleep. Naomi was sleeping with her head on Kakashi's lap and her legs on Kyo's lap. Namine tried to sit up only to be realize she couldn't by the fact that Sasuke was sleeping with his head resting on his arms which were ontop of the bed sheets leaving her pinned. Since Namine didn't feel like waking him up she decided to examine him and took in how hi's face looked even younger now that there was nothing but a calm expression on his face. She was also curious to feel his hair and answer her question of wether or not he used gel on his hair cuz, hey there's no way it can be spiked like that if there was no chemical involved. To her surprise there was no gel involved, it was silky smooth and bright; her hand unconciously slid from his hair to his cheeck and gently began to stroke it. Suddenly he began stirring and Namine retracted her hand just in time as he opened his eyes and looked at her; it took him only a momment for him to rejister were he was before he quickly stood up his cheecks intantly begining to blush.

**Namine: Hey Sasuke, why u blushing*smirk***

**Sasuke: hn. What makes you think-wait, did u call me Sasuke? Did passing out kill your hate for me or what?**

**Namine: *looks down* well, I never really hated u it's just that, I just thought u really didn't like me, until Naruto told me that u didn't like girls because they became fan-girls.**

**Sasuke: Well it was true, so when u called me something other than Sasuke… I ****kind of liked not getting that much attention from a girl.**

**Namine: So, that means that I'm going to 2 be your first girlfriend?**

**Sasuke: NANI?**

**Namine: No no no no no, Not that way baka, I meant a girl who's a friend, u get me?**

**Sasuke: Oh right*laughs***

**His was was followed by groans coming from the couch as Namine's brothers and sister woke up; when they saw she was awake kakashi and Kyo stood up making Naomi fall on the ground.**

**Kakashi+Kyo: U r awake!**

**Naiomi: Ow! Namine u r awake!**

**Namine: *wave* hey guys. Can any of u tell me y I'm in the hospital?**

**Sasuke: Well… after u passed out in my arms Naruto went 2 get the nurse and Kiba Kakashi and the principal, then Kakashi said that this happened 2 u when u push yourself when u r tired so we brought u 2 the hospital and the doctor said that your muscles almost tore, but after a days rest your muscles should be fine.**

**Namine: ummm, I'm really sorry guys.**

**Kyo: Don't worry…Sasuke told us everything. The doctor said when u wake up we can take u home.**

**Naiomi:umm, y don't u 3 go tell Namine's friends that she's ok while she get's dressed.**

**With that they left, leaving Namine alone with her sister.**

**Naomi: u know Namine, Sasuke was really worried when you were unconscious.**

**Namine: really? **

**Naomi: Yeah, when the doctor came back from checking you he was the first one to ask if you were OK.**

**Namine: Maybe he just asked because he felt it was his fault I passed out.**

**Naomi: Maybe…maybe not.**

**Namine: Huh?**

**After that her sister told her everyone was waiting for her outside. So when so got outside she saw everyone waiting for her a smile spread on her lips, Naruto was the first to spot her running at full speed and hugged her and litteraly lifting her off the ground.**

**Naruto: NAMINE!!**

**Namine: yaaah! Somebody save me from this bear hug!**

**Sasuke came to her rescue by slapping Naruto on the back of the head and he let go, but since she couldn't keep her balance she fell and Sasuke cought her . **

**Sasuke: You ok?**

**Namine: *blushes* …yeah, I'm ok.**

** Sasuke: Naruto baka, she's barely out of the hospital and you're already killing her.**

**Naruto: Sorry Namine.**

**Namine: It's ok Naruto.**

**Kakashi: alright Namine time to go home, u need to get a little more rest.**

**Namine: hai onii-sama. Bye guys, Sasuke you can let go now.**

**Sasuke: Oh *blushes* sorry.**

**Sasuke helped her up handing her over to Kakashi who put her on his back. As they started to walk home Namine looked over her shoulder and saw everyone waving at her and responded with a smile.**

Once Hatake siblings were gone Naruto looked at Sasuke and was suprised to see his face was kind of red.

Naruto: *smirks* Hey Sasuke!

**Sasuke: What loser!**

**Naruto: Why u blushing *smirks***

**Sasuke: Baka… like I'd ever blush. I'm going home.**

* * *

*Hahahaha Sasuke blushed lol*

Sasuke:Well u made me!!

Zica:Whatever Sasuke suck it up. XP

Anyway next chapter coming soon-

Namine:That's if she doesn't forget.

Sasuke:*nods* Such a scattered brain.

Zica:SHUT UUUUP!!! Please rate and comment ^_^


	4. The Tour

**Yay Chpt 4 woooohoooo! XP Anyway hope u people are enjoying it so far. ^_^**

**Namine:Who dsnt? i know I AM *smirks at Sasuke***

**Sasuke:*looks away blushn* ahem...can we just start the story...please?**

**Zica:XD alright alright enough Sasuke torture...for now.**

**Sasuke: -_-''**

* * *

When Sasuke had left and was out of earshot Naruto started talking.

Naruto: Hey do you guys think Sasuke likes Namine?

**Shikamaru: Looks like it, how troublesome.**

**Temari: well it looks like Namine could be the perfect girl for Sasuke.**

Sakura: No she's not!

Temari: Just because he didn't fall for you doesn't mean he can't fall for another girl…..besides; she's more mature than you. Those fan-girl things are so academy days.

Sakura: hn. U just wait, I'll make sure Sasuke doesn't fall for HER.

Temari: sure. Just keep telling that to yourself.

Sakura: I swear I will I won't stop till he's mine!!

Everyone else:Yeah yeah yeah.

* * *

**The Hatake siblings soon got home and while Naomi and Kyo plopped on the couch Kakashi took Namine upstairs to her room were he tucked her into bed just when she was four. He kissed her forhead lightly and smiled at her.**

**Kakashi: You better get some sleep u have to go back 2 school tomorrow.*smirks***

**Namine: Alright onii-san….. If someone calls just wake me up.**

**He nodded kissing her one last time before leaving, Namine turned over and looking outside the window at the setting sun. It was only a few minutes before her eyes felt heavy and she closed them, falling into a peadeful sleep. When Kakashi got to the living room Naomi looked up from the TV asking if Namine was alright.**

**Kakashi: She's fine she just needs to rest; I can't believe she was sent to the hospital the first day…. Usually it only happened on the 2nd or 3rd week of school.**

**Naomi: well, she is easy 2 tick off, especially when people call her weak when she really isn't.**

**Kyo: Who wants pizza?**

**Kakashi& Naomi:*glare at him***

**Kyo: what?! She's ok isn't she? might as well celebrate, besides this is already like a habit.**

**They couldn't help but agree with him and order pizza. Once they were done they left the leftovers for Namine for when she woke up in the fridge when the phone rang.**

**Naomi: Hello?**

**Sasuke:**** Hey Naomi its Sasuke…is Namine awake?**

**Naomi: oh hi sasuke, no she's still asleep…how'd u know?**

**Sasuke: I kind of had the impression once she got home she might be asleep or something.**

**Naomi: u want me wake her up? *goes up stairs***

**Sasuke: No! It's alright I just wanted to make sure she was ok.**

**Naomi: Ha-ha. Don't worry Sasuke I'm sure she won't mind. *shakes Namine* Hey sis wake up, there's someone on the phone who wants 2 talk 2 u.**

**Namine: Who is it?**

**Naomi:*hands her the phone* it's a surprise**

**Namine: huh? *takes phone and Naomi leaves* who is this?**

**Sasuke: it's me….. Sasuke, I just called 2 c if u were ok.**

**Namine: I'm fine…. Little sleepy but fine. Look it's not your fault for what happened 2 me ok, it happens 2 me all the time.**

**Sasuke: I didn't feel guilty for what happened 2 u.**

**Namine: 'I've known him for only a day and I can already tell he's not a good liar' so, what u doing?**

**Sasuke: I was finishing my homework SASUKE HURRY UP I GOTTA CALL SOME GIRLS I'M NOT GONNA LET U USE THE PHONE FOR YOUR SICK PERVERTNESS SCREW U!!**

**Namine: ummm. I'm going 2 go ahead and guess that u have an older brother?**

**Sasuke: oh man, U heard him?!Yeah that was my brother I live with him.**

**Namine: And your parent's?**

**Sasuke: Bussiness trip. So, are u going 2 school tomorrow?**

**Namine: yeah I'm going to go.**

**Sasuke: cool, I guess I'll c u tomorrow by our lockers**

**Namine: huh? Oh yeah our lockers are right next 2 each other, yeah I guess. Well, bye Sasuke**

**Sasuke: bye Namine*hangs up***

* * *

**The next day Namine woke up early and got dressed in a blue t shirt with a big T across and black jeans and fisnet gloves.**** She went to the kitchen finding Kakashi drinking a mug of coffee. ((Just a reminder Kakashi stills has a mask i just dn't feel like writting when he has it on or down you're jst going to have to guess when he does and doesn't XP))**

**Namine: Ohio onii-san.**

**Kakashi: Ohio Namine, sleep well?**

**Namine: uhu, I'm ready, I had breakfast already.**

**Once Kakashi finished they went 2 the car and rode 2 school, upon arrival Kakashi went to the teachers launch while she went to her locker were she found Sasuke leaning against his locker; his books stacked next to the locker. He was wearing a red jacket hoodie and black jeans.**

**Namine: Yo,**

**Sasuke: Oh hi Namine…*slight blush* Nice outfit**

**Namine: Hn. U too, are u always here so early?**

**Sasuke: Yeah pretty much. Want me to give you a tour, you never got to see the whole school did you?**

**Namine: Now that you mention it…… no -.-**

**Sasuke:*laughs* ok let's start with the sports fields.**

**The school had a lot of cool places, even the library amazed her, it looked bigger than a public library with a gazzilion of books; Namine's favorite place was were the student's from all grades could hang out, it was full of Cherry Blossom trees and beautiful flowers of different kinds. As they walked through it Sasuke looked at his watch.**

**Sasuke: We should get back the bell is going to ring in a couple of minutes. Did you enjoy the tour?**

**Namine: Hai, arigato, Sasuke-kun.**

**Sasuke: *twitches* U r welcome, but please just call me Sasuke…. I hate it when _they_ call me that….and by _they_ I mean the fan-girls *pretends 2 shiver in fear***

**Namine: *laughs* alright gome, I'll rephrase it. Arigato, Sasuke, that better?**

**Sasuke: Yeah, let's go**

**Namine: Kay**

**When they arrived everyone was already in the classroom.**

**Naruto: *waves* OHIO NAMINE!!!!!**

** Namine*covers ears* Gaah! You baka why are you so _loud_ !**

**Shikamaru: See what I tell you. She acts and sounds just like Sasuke when Naruto annoys them; only difference is Naruto actually shuts up.**

**Everyone: Hahahahaa.**

**Sasuke, Namine, and Naruto: HEEEYY!**

**The bell rang and class started, but Kakashi arrived 30 min. later with a red face.'_ Some thing tells me brother had just met a very pretty woman' _Namine thought with a laugh.**

**Kakashi: sorry class….. I got lost in the wonderful path of-**

**Class: U LIAR!**

**Namine: 'how strange… he left home early and he gets to class late, some thing just doesn't fit.'**

**After class ended Namine told my friends to go ahead with out her because she needed to talke with Kakashi. She walked towards his desk and looks at him with puppy eyes knowing he can't resist her puppy eyes.**

**Namine: ooonnniii-san are you dating a pretty lady?**

**Kakashi: *can't stand puppy eyes* yes I am but please stop making those puppy eyes I feel like hugging you.**

**Namine: ok just don't hug me I don't like people hugging me! So how long have u dated her?**

**Kakashi: 'bout since school started…. She teaches here-**

**Namine: oooooooh *smirks* what does she teach hmmmmm?**

**Kakashi: *silent treatment***

**Namine: ok don't talk…… you'll tell me sooner or later *evil smirk* later bro.**

**She walked over to the door in a dramatic manner and left, but to her surprise Sasuke was waiting for her leaning against the wall.**

**Namine: did just get here or were you there since class ended?**

**Sasuke: class ended.*monotone voice***

**Namine: oh….why?**

**Sasuke: I didn't want Ino or Sakura anywhere near me while I eat.**

**Namine: - . – 'ok dumbest excuse ever but coming from him I guess that's a pretty good one' okay lets go eat.**

**They got to the cafeteria and met the gang a the usual table closest to the window, there was two empty seats next 2 Hinata and they sat there.**

**Namine: Hey guys sorry I'm late.**

**Naruto: no problem…. Were where u Sasuke?**

**Namine: *in between mouthfuls of rice* he was……with…me.**

**Sakura&Ino: WHAAAAAT?!**

**Sasuke: we were with Kakashi asking for extra credit.**

**Namine: yeah that 'baka no one will believe that!'**

**Everyone: oh ok**

**Namine: - . –? 'If they believe that Sasuke _must _be a total nerd'**

**Class went as usual, boring except art; it turned into Namine's favourite class. Deidara is a fun teacher but since she was new he picked her to draw a few things as an example. But today was different, the class went outside and whent to the place were Sasuke had taken Namine to the cherry blossoms during the tour and their assignment for today was to sketch something using the surroundings.**

* * *

*thts all for now folks next chapter coming soon.*

Zica: i think i made it a bit longer this time so that's good XP

Namine: Why not any longer?

Zica: Nah i want it to be one adventure at a time it's kinda boring when you put it all in one big chapter.

Sasuke: I agree it makes it more exiting that way.

Zica: yay he agrees!! *hugs him*

Namine: HEY!!! hands off!!!

Zica: ooops...better start runnin. *runs*

Namine: hHEEEY GET BACK HERE!!

Sasuke: *sigh* women...anyway same as always rate and comment. Later.


	5. Old Friends Return

Deidara: Tomorrow u will draw something different with a person in it; it'll be your choice who that will be.

**When he said that it was just like saying that every expensive shoe was on sale. All the girls (except Namine and Hinata) screamed and headed toward Uchiha and surrounded him!**

**Namine: -_-'???! *starts having a giggle fit***

**It was sooooo funny watching Uchiha being surrounded by the fan girls and their dreamy looks; not only that but the actual face he was making was so hilarious she couldn't help it and started having a laughing fit. Hinata, Naruto, Shika, Choji, Shino, and Kiba were looking at Namine like 0.0????(WTH). Who knows ****how on earth Deidara managed to restore order but he did and he gave them a 15 min. break. The only problem was that Namine was still laughing from earlier and had tears in her eyes and was having trouble breathing. The gang was seating on the floor next to a tree and she was the only one that was stretched out on the floor still laughing.**

**Namine: *still laughing***

**Everyone: 0.0**

**Uchiha: Stop laughing already!*death glare***

**Namine: OMG! *laugh* u should…..have…..seen your*laughs*OH GOD even Masato didn't have this many fan-girls on him! I feel sorry for you Uchiha!**

**Uchiha: *glare***

**Hinata: Namine y-you're making him m-mad. C-calm d-down.**

**Namine: ok ok Hinata*giggles, then deep breath then let's out* all better.**

**Naruto: Finally-_-' I didn't know someone could laugh that hard.**

**Namine: Because I haven't laughed in a looong time.**

**Kiba: Why?**

**Namine:……..*monotone* no reason.**

**Everyone:……………..?**

**Later at night Namine ****was on the computer checking her e-mail when she saw a message from some one she haven't heard from or seen in a long time.**

**Namine: Man after like a whole year he finally writes back! I thought he had already forgotten about me jeez!**

_**Dear Namine,**_

_** Sorry for not keeping in contact with you I've been really busy since the incident. Dad finally woke from coma and he is totally fine. Once again I'm really sorry, I'll be seeing u real soon and I have a surprise for u; I hope you'll like it. Anyway I gotta go for now but I'll talk to u later. **_

_**Always yours **_

_**Masato **_

**Namine: pfft that Masato, always the Casanova. But what does he mean by "seeing u real soon"?**

**Naomi: *****pokes head through door* Namine time for bed. Is that from Masato?**

**Namine: Do u have x-ray vision or something? Yeah it's from him, why? Do U know something about this?**

**Naomi: *lies* nope, go to bed ayasumi!*slams door closed***

**Namine: AYASUMI! 'Man why are people so bad at lying! If you're bad at it u _might_ as well tell the damn truth!'**

***A week after Masato's letter at school before lunch***

**Namine: why did Deidara-sempai have to leave right in the middle of class?**

**Hinata: W-who knows, but when he comes back we need to have already picked our partners for this weeks lessons.**

**Namine: Portraying your partner….. Big whoop *makes circular motion with finger***

**Hinata: *giggle***

**Namine: he-he**

**

* * *

**

**This past few weeks have been wacky, for some strange bizarre reason Uchiha and Namine haven't done anything but argue, glare at each other, and fight. In other words they barely got along, it's as if those days they talked like friends were just ashes the wind scatter across the skies. Although sometimes they didn't get in each others nerves. Hinata and Namine had become good friends along with Ten-Ten and Temari. She'd also become good friends with the rest of the boys except for Kankuro who sometimes acts like a perv and a certain boy with a big ego….Uchiha. Just then they saw Deidara come back into the room quickly closing the door and walking to the front of the class.**

**Namine: What's wrong sempai? Is the school being bombarded or what?**

**Class: hahaha.**

**Deidara: Very funny Nami-chan**

**Namine: -_-'Namine! Not Nami-chan! 'He's been calling me that for a week now WTH is wrong with him?'**

**Deidara: Ok today we have 3 new students 2 boys and 1 girl. Ok guys c'mon in and introduce yourselves.**

**The door opened and Namine almost fell of her chair as the 3 kids walked in.**

**_OMG WTH are they doing here!_ she thought as all the color drained from her face as they walked into the room and stood in front of the class.**

**Deidara: ok guys start with your names and a little about yourselves.**

**Deidara told the new kids to introduce them selves and to say a little about themselves. The guy on the right raised his hand and gave a small wave and said **

**Boy: Hey….. I'm Masato Kirihara**

**He had dark navy blue hair with eyes of the same color wearing a dark orange cap, a turtle neck the same color as the cap under a long sleeve dark blue shirt and black jeans. He also had a thick ring on his middle finger and a wrist watch on his wrist. Naruto looked around the room and most of the girls seemed to drool over him just as much as they drool over Sasuke. Then he looked over at Namine and she looked almost completely pale and was trying hard not to be seen by Masato or the other 2.**

**Naruto: 'wonder what's wrong with her?'**

**Now it was the girls turn, she put her hand in her pockets and leaned against the board and looked at the class with a bored face.**

**Girl: Yo.**** Name's**** Tenshi Yuki.**

**She had longs dark red hair up to her wist with emerald green eyes. She was wearing a green t-shirt that was similar to the one Namine had worn on her second day at school and brown jeans with a black belt and a chain on her elt looop. The way she started and the way she acted she sounded like a total tomboy…. But she was pretty cute. Finally it was the last dude's turn; he just placed his hand on his pockets and looked at the class with empty eyes. **

**Last guy: 'sup….. Riku Takeshi **

**He had really dark violet hair with long bangs past his chin and his hair was a bit messy but in a stylish way. He wore a black t-shirt with a white leather jacket and dark blue jeans. ****_Oh man why did that jack a$$ have to come he's so annoying! _thought Namine. _Masato has changed a lot he got really tall he's probably as tall as Uchiha! But seem like Tenshi is more of a tomboy than ever even though she's a punker._ She took a quick look around the whole class and saw how some boys looked at Tenshi with a curious look while girls were looking at Masato and Riku like they were gods or something; One would even think they'd forget about Uchiha. But even those things had limits, the girls looked at Tenshi like she was an alien sending her glares and the guys looked at Riku and Masato with pure hatred.**

**Namine: *sigh* 'this is exactly the way everyone looked at me when I came here except for my new friends'**

**Deidara: Aren't u guys going to say a little about you?**

**Namine: *silent giggle*'u wish sempai'**

**Each of their eye twitched and they just closed their eyes looked down and shook their heads. The class went "c'mon!" They just looked away and said**

**All 3: That's none of your business! **

**Namine:-_-'' **

**Now Namine was trying really hard not to laugh, the way they acted and responded was like they rehearsed it. Tenshi and Masato were glaring at Riku and Riku glared back at them. Everyone was like 0.0 and there was a moment of silence until the bell rang for lunch.**

**Namine: 'Oh no it's lunch time! If I stand up they'll see me crap what I do?!'**

**Namine looked at the door and saw that her friends were already at the door; Kiba saw her and yelled right across the room.**

**Kiba: HEY NAMINE HURRY UP!**

**Namine: 'crap…..busted!'**

**She looked to the front of the room and saw the three of them look at Kiba with a confused face and then they turned to look at _her_! A smile appeared on Tenshi's face and Masato had a small smile, while Riku just looked plain shocked. Namine stood up and walked toward the door until I was next to Kiba and looked at them. The rest of the class was still in there and looked from her to them. She just waved a little and gave a small smile.**

**Namine: uuuh Ha-ha how's it going guys….. long time no c.'I'm in so much trouble' WOAH!!!**

**Suddenly she felt being glomped, yes glomped by Tenshi almost losing her balance.**

**Tenshi: NAMINE!!!!**

**Everyone including the class was like 0.0 apparently every one had had the impression that these 3 were some kind of tough unemotional punks like Sasuke (except he wasn't a punk)**

**Namine: Tenshi….get off u r grabbing me unwanted attention!**

**Tenshi: *finally let's go* Fine….can't believe I don't get at least a hi.*pout***

**Masato walked over and placed a hand on Tenshi's shoulder and she sighed. Masato looked at Namine exchanged a glance.**

**Namine: Why don't we head over to the yard and have lunch over there?**

**Kiba: sure lets go.**

** They went 2 the cafeteria got our lunch and headed 2 the yard, once there they sat in a circle, surprisingly everyone ate quietly and once they finished Namine said **

**Namine: u know I'm really surprised we ate so quietly even Naruto was silent; it's so creepy I'm freaked out.**

**Everyone: ha-ha **

**Kiba: *looks at her old friends* so how do u guys know Namine?**

**Namine: 'y did he have to bring that up?!'**

**Tenshi: we know each other since kinder and the last time we saw her was a year ago.*glomps Namine again* I MISSED HER!**

**Namine: *right eye twitches* so……loud.**

**Masato: *monotone voice* Tenshi.**

**Tenshi: y are u always on her side!? U should be glad 2 c her again y don't u hug her?!**

**Masato: I can do it later. (Every time he talks it will be with no emotion ok)**

**Namine: oh c'mon u know on the inside u wanna hug me.**

**Masato: Hn.**

**Naruto: OMG ANOTHER SASUKE!!!**

**Ino&Sakura: Don't compare him with OUR SASUKE!!EVEN THOUGH HE'S JUST AS CUTE!!!**

**Namine: *nudges Sasuke* Hey Uchiha looks like u have competition 2 keep your fan-girls*smirks***

**Sasuke:*crosses arms* Hn *Monotone voice* he can have them for all I care.**

**Ino&Sakura: U DON'T MEAN THAT SASUKE-KUN!!!**

** Sasuke twitched and made that face again. She just laughed and so did Tenshi. Then Riku spoke.**

**Riku: U know _Rika_ it's been quite lonely and quiet with out u *smirks***

**Naruto: Who's Rika?**

**Riku: u mean u never told them? I'm so going 2 have fun with this.**

**Namine:*deadly glare* u better not or u'll never speak again!**

**Kiba: *smirks* I'm curious about what Riku has to say.**

**Namine: no you're not*glare***

**Sasuke: *smirk* so am I. But I'm going to guess _Rika_ is your middle name.**

**Riku: He-he-he u bet it is…. But there's more, Rika is my*Namine covers his mouth***

**Namine: *deadly hiss*No one needs 2 know that!**

**Tenshi: keep it quiet u baka!**

**Kankuro: c'mon let him finish!**

**Namine: Gaara! A little help.**

**Gaara: gome I'm just as curious.**

**Riku: *takes her hands away* She's my cuz! *SMASH***

**Everyone: O.o**

** Namine's knuckles were smoking and a lump appeared on the back of his head. She looked at everyone and everyone was just shocked. All Namine was thinking was _Kakashi and everyone at home is gonna have hell 2 pay!_**

**Namine: *mushroom sigh* yeah he's my cousin.**

**Riku: now that wasn't so hard now was it *puts arm over Tenshi***

** Namine s****ent him a glare and he slowly took his arm off. For some reason Namine had a hunch that Riku liked Tenshi but she would never approved it even if he was her ****own kin. Besides, Namine knew that Tenshi wasn't interested and he was an idiot, not mention annoying.**

**Tenshi: um Namine we have something 2 tell u….. there's also a new student besides us 3.**

* * *

Namine: oooooooh who could be?!

Zica: u're just going to have to wait till next chapter. XP

Namine: NOOOOOOOO i wanna know NOOOOW!!! T.T

Sasuke: Calm down it's not that exiting.

Namine: aHA so U know!!

Sasuke: . . i never said that.

Namine: *Seducing voice* C'mon Sasuke tell me.

Sasuke: *blushing* 'CRAAAP!!' N-N-No.

Namine: Darn It!!

Zica: Okaaaay time to go!

Namine: Chapter 6 Coming soon!! =3

Sasuke: Rate and Message.


	6. A Troubled Mind

**********__**

Namine: Yay!!!! New chapter!!!

Sasuke: now you get to c what happens.

Zica: i know she tried to seduce you this whole time and you never cracked....impressive. 0.o

Sasuke: Hn. *smirk*

Namine: well, i'm going to make him crack one day. *winks at him*

Sasuke: -//.//-

* * *

**The look on Tenshi's face was nothing but apologetic which told Namine that who ever that person was she was _not_ going to be happy, and the look Riku gave her it suddenly began to dawn on her.**

**"OH NO!" she whined looking at Masato with pleading eyes. "Please tell me it's not true!"**

**" Ok, it's not true." he lied. But Namine caught the sarcasm in his voice and started anime crying on Sasuke's shoulder "****No!!!! Y did this have to happen to me!!"**** Sasuke suddenly started to feel his cheeks get hot and he couldn't help but think _WHY AM I BLUSHING WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!_ In order to make sure no one saw it he shook his head at her for childish she was acting to get rid of his blush.**

**"So who's this person that's got Namine through the loop?" Sasuke asked. Namine answered, her voice muffled by his shirt. "S****he's just about the worst girl u could ever meet!" then she shuddered "So much pink."**

**"What's wrong with pink!" Sakura asked indignantly "I wear it all the time!"**

**"Yeah, well the girl I know takes it to the extreme."**

** "Well, well if it isn't little _Rika_, it's been a sad while. OH! It seems that u have taken the heart of the Konoha heart throb." That was shen Namine realized she still had her face against Sasuke's shoulder and jerked away. Turning her head slowly she met the mockful gaze of the girl she hated with so much passion even the most ruthless guy would run for cover.**

**"Actually, for me it was a very happy while not having to see your hideous face." she answered back with an icy voice.**

"**oh come now that just hurts my feelings….not."**

**"I see you have found a new posy to follow you around. Pathetic."**

**That's when she noticed that every girl that was around her was none other than fan-girls and they were looking at Sasuke with heart shaped eyes. Namine also noticed how she was looking at Sasuke with that predatory gaze she had when had first seen Masato 3 years ago and Namine couldn't help but feel a really strong urge to punch her in the face, she was jealous. **_**NO I CAN'T BE JEALOUS! I DON'T LIKE UCHIHA, WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO ME?! "**_**Why don't u scam before we kick your pretty face to next dimension!" Tenshi threatened. She pretended to shiver glaring at Tenshi. "S****oooo scare," then her face changed to an innocent look and faced Sasuke "Hello I'm Hikari Utai."**

**Sasuke, already not liking answered evenly, "Sasuke Uchiha."**

**"I've heard of you from my girls, and they are right you _are_ quite handsome."**

**"Hn."**

**"What do u want?" Namine snapped already ready to smack her into the next century.**

**"I just came to see you and meet your new friends, and to see Masato and Riku again." she said with a smirk.**

**"Stay away from Masato you know he's not interested! As for Riku…you can have him."**

**"No way!" Namine gave Tenshi a confused look and she slightly blushed. "I-I-I mean why bother? She'd just make him a goody goody and I'll miss hitting him when he gets annoying."**

**"Wow I feel much better now, but thanks beautiful-" A fist connected with his head and Namine glared at him. "Shut it Ruki!"**

**"Well I gotta go. Nice meeting you Sasuke-kun. Bye-bye" Hikari said as she left blowing Sasuke a kiss. Immediately Tenshi and Namine pretended to gag and puke while saying simultaniously "E****www, she was flirting with u!!!!" Sasuke's left eye suddenly began twitching remembering how Hikari blew that kiss.**

**"You know Namine, the way you were acting with Hikari when she talked about Sasuke it looked like you were jealous."said Temari with a smirk.**

**"It must have been your imagination, me like Uchiha…as if I'm only his friend."**

**"The way you act toward each other says the opposite though." contradicted Kiba. ****Just then Riku started laughing and everyone looked at him weird except for Tenshi, Masato, and Namine. After he calmed down Naruto asked what was so funny.**

**"Oh man wouldn't you like to know," he said while still laughing "did Sasuke and Namine start off as if they were really good friends and then start arguing?"**

**"Yeah why?"**

**Riku laughed again before answering, "because that's how Rika and Masato started before they began da-" Once again he was cut off, this time by two fist connecting with his head as Namine and Masato snapped at him.**** "Don't you _dare_ finish that Riku!"**

**Sasuke however, suddenly realized what Riku had tried to say. That Masato and Namine had once been _dating _and Sasuke started to feel a slight- no he felt alot of jealousy towards Masato and he sent him a quick glare ****but he noticed. Masato gave him a small shrug and glared at Riku who was rubbing the now 2 bumps he had on his head. Sasuke didn't notice but Naruto saw his reaction and chuckled.**

**"What's so funny Naruto?"**

**"You have a jealous look on your face and your cheeks are red ha-ha-ha!" Sasuke got even redder and looked away. "****hn. I'm not, why would I like her, she's annoying and she causes trouble.**

**" You know that doesn't hurt me at all. I was thinking the same thing about you."**

**The glaring kept going and Riku just chuckled again. Then the bell rang and they all headed to class. It turns out that Masato, Tenshi, and Riku had all the same classes as the rest of them; al throughout the day Masato and Namine exchanged glances every now and then. Sasuke noticed this and he felt himself get mad, _WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME COULD I REALLY BE JEALOUS?! _thought as he shook his head and tried to keep working.**

**

* * *

**

** Namine ****was actually glad to see her friends again, especially Masato. He was Namine's best friend almost like a brother. Altough Riku's words still rang in her head.**

**_Riku: did Sasuke and Namine start off as if they were really good friends and then start arguing?_**

**_Kiba: yeah why?_**

**_Riku: *laughs* because that's how Rika and Masato started before they started da-*SMASH*_**

**It was true Masato and Namine did start that way before they started dating, and she wondered if the same thing would happen with Sasuke and her. _NO WHAT ARE U THINKING NAMINE THAT COULD NEVER HAPPEN…. Right? _she though.**

**"Namine did u hear me?" Masato said bringin Namine out of her battleling mind."****huh? Nanikaita?" **

**It was at the end of school and they were walking home with Riku and Tenshi. "I****s something bothering you? You seem kind of out of it." Masato asked her with some concerned. Namine being a good lier told him calmly, "****no I'm fine" Riku didn't buy it ofcourse. "****Rika is worried about what I said about her and Sasuke." he chuckled.**

**"Of course not! Why would I be worried about that?"**

**"c'mon I know you too well, you're worried you actually like pretty boy because you are doing the same thing you did with Masato. Friends, argue, and da-" for the trillionth time Riku was punched that day.**

**"Would u quit it?!"**

**"Yes lo-" ok a trillionth and one. "S****he said quit it Riku!" Snapped Namine.**

**

* * *

**

"AAAAAAAH I'M SORRY!!!" Kyo's screams were heard throughout the house as Namine chased him arround the living room. "**Get back here u r gonna pay hell for not telling me!"**

**Tenshi shighed watching the chase with amusement, "Nothing's changed huh Masato?"**

**"It appears so"**

**"Namine stop chasing your older brother you know how weird it looks from here?" Kakashi told her and Naomi couldn't help but agree.**** "He's right it's ridiculous."**

**"Be quiet you didn't tell me they were coming either!"**

**"Masato save me!"**

**Masato sighed as Kyo ran past him and as she did too he quickly grabbed her wrist swinging her against him. Their faces were close together he could have kissed her in one move, noticing this Namine blushed. A small smile appeared on his face as he brought her into a hug. The hug felt familiar, when Masato was forced to move because of his parents, he hugged her just like that before he promised her she would see him again.**

**"I'm glad to see you again…Rika." He murmured against her ear sending a chill.**

**"'bout time Masato." Tenshi murmered.**

**"Me too." Namine whispered back.**

**"Dinner's ready!" Naomi yelled from the kitchen.**

**After****dinner Namine led Masato to her bedroom while Tenshi and Riku talked to her brothers and sister. She closed the door and they sat on her bed. Namine looked at Masato and hugged him again. They stayed like that for a while until he broke the hug looking at her with an expressionless face but his eyes showed happiness Namine knew he was happy to see her.**

**"I missed u too much Masato I had a strong urge to see you again."**

**"Rika… seeing you again is not the only thing I missed from you."**

**"oh?" she asked curiously "What else did u miss?"**

**"This…." He ****slowly cupped his hand under her chin and leaned in placing his lip softly on hers. At first she tensed up surprised, but then she found herself kissing him back. After a while he broke the kiss and looked at her with passionate eyes, making her look away blushing. She heard him chuckle and made her look at him again.**

**"So this is what you missed?" she asked him breathlessly, cheeks slightly flushed."**

**"Your soft lips on mine and your blushing face when I do it." he told her with a slight smirk "But it looks like your lips will soon belong to someone else." he finished with a shrug. ****Namine looked at him confused "What do u mean?"**

**He only shook his head not wanting to tell her, "Can't tell you, I can't give him away until you settle your feelings, but until then-" ****He leaned in to her again giving her deep kiss on the lips; she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck with his words playing over and over in her head. After her friends whent home Masato's words were still in her head until she whent to bed; that's when she had that dream.**

**_She was walking along the shcool yards the blossoms falling slowly and swaying along with the wind when she heard someone call her name._**

**_"Namine....Namine"_**

**_Namine looked around searching for the voice calling her name when a shadow appeared ahead; as she walked closer to it she realized who it was._**

**_"Masato"_**

**_Masato was smiling at her, but it wasn't just any smile; it was the same smile he wore when he had asked Namine to be his girlfriend and she had accepted. His streched his hand, reaching for her and she reached for him as well walking closer. When their hands met he pulled her close wrapping one arm around her head and the other on her head her hands resting on his chest. Then he leaned in kissing her, and she kissed back as he pressed her head making the kiss even deeper. However, when he pulled back it was no longer Masato who kissed her...it was Sasuke Uchiha. A smile crossed his lips as he leaned in again stopping just a few millimeters from her lips. She could feel his soft breath on her lips and their eyes locked together when said in a passionate velvet voice._**

**_"Namine...I...I love you._**

**_Her eyes opened wide as he leaned in again to press his lips against her in another passionate kiss. _**

* * *

Namine: OMG how contriversal!!! 0.o

Sasuke: You kissed Masato...

Masato: And I enjoyed _every _minute of it.

Sasuke: *Glares*

Masato:*smirks*

Zica:Woah i thnk i just caused rivalry here. *backs away slowly*

Sasuke: *sees her* _YOU!!! You _caused this.

Zica:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Runs away*

Masato: Baka.

Namine: Please rate and message. ^_^


	7. Love Confessions Are You Kidding Me!

**Namine: finally what took you!! **

**Zica: Hey i had CAHSEE exams what was I supposed to do? (**_btw it's the California High School Exit Exam)_

**Sasuke: How'd that go?**

**Zica: Friking easy i don't know why they even bother making it!**

**Masato: well can we start the story now?**

**Namine: Tht's right you left it in a very important part!!**

**Zica: Oh that's right! Ok then lets start!**

**_If no one can remember were it left off go back to the preveous (sp?) chapter ppl. XP_

* * *

**

**Namine bolted upright screaming in terror "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _oh my god! _****_What was wrong with me! How could dream Uchiha…. _She thought as she felt her stomach tightened as Masato's words rang in her head again.**

**_"Your soft lips on mine and your blushing face when I do it. But it looks like your lips will soon belong to someone else." he nodded with a shrug as Namine looked at him confused_****_ "What do u mean?"_**

**_Masato just shook his head not wanting to tell her, "Can't tell u, I can't give him away until u settle your feelings, but until then –"_**

**_No it's not possible…. Could I-I be…… in love?!_ Namine thought as once again Masato's words repeated over and over in her head. Then she remembered the Sasuke in her dream leaning in to kiss her. She franticly shook her head burying her face on the pillow thinking _'NO NO I CAN'T BE, THAT'S JUST PLAIN CRAZY. A-Am I in love with Sasuke Uchiha?!'_**

**The next few days were a nightmare for Namine, after the dream she couldn't look at Uchiha's damn face or looking at him straight in the eyes without blushing the color of tomato! Tenshi and Hinata, being her bestest friends asked her what was wrong and she told them about the dream and her blushing problems. Coincidentally Tenshi told Namine that Riku had the same problems; every time he and Tenshi would argue he would either turn away, stop arguing or do both altogether because he got as red as a tomato just like Namine.**

**As weeks passed however, Sasuke had also started acting strange, every time he saw Namine he would get red or ignore her. The next day while everyone was eating he asked Namine if he could talk to her… alone.**

**"umm…. Ok."**

**She followed him to a tree not far from where the rest were and stopped. He turned around and faced her but not really looking at her and she looked at the ground trying to push the red that was planning to appear on her cheeks. In order to hide that fact she tried her best to sound cold and indifferent as she talked to him.**

**"So, what do you want Uchiha?"**

**"well…," he began "I wanted to..." he stopped again, this time with a sigh "this is harder than I thought."**

**_MAN, this is hard…how do I tell her!? Just remember what u planned Sasuke extend your hand! _he told himself as he extended his hand to her. From the corner of his eye he could see that she looked kinda shocked and a little afraid. **_**Dang it this reminds me of my dream, but what is he planning!? **_**she looked at him a little cautiously before asking**

**"umm. I don't get it what are you up to!? **

**"I want truce Namine." he said with his hand still outstreched. ****_He wants truce, Uchiha wants truce and he even called me Namine._ Ever since they started fighting Sasuke had begun calling her Rika just like Riku did and because of that Namine had begun calling him Uchiha again.**

**"Truce? You want truce Uchiha?!"**

**Sasuke gave her and impatient look "Why not? To tell you the truth-" _no idiot not the whole truth just part of it _told himself as he stuttered a bit. "I-I'm kinda tired from fighting with you. So…truce…and….friends?"**

**It was kind of ironic that _he _would be the one to ask for a ****truce and ask Namine to be his friend. She thought about it a couple of more seconds before nodding and slowly brought her hand up to his and shook it with a small smile.**

**"Alright truce, and friends."**

**A small blush crept over his face and gave the smallest smile that was hardly visible. Then he pulled her toward him and hugged her, making her face heat up as he suddenly let go. Then they walked back to their seats and sat down.**

**"What was that all about?" asked Naruto**

**"Namine and I had a truce and became friends." **

**"I'M SOOO GLAD!!" Tenshi yelled as she glomped both of them out of nowhere and Sasuke's eye twitched as he slowly regained his hearing. "Too...loud" he said in pain.**

**"Tenshi" Masato said in a commanding voice making her let go. **

**"Well what do you know, another truce" Temari said in a sly smile.**

**"What do you mean with another truce?" Namine asked**

**"It seems Tenshi and Riku made a truce as well." Kiba answered pointing at those two who were sitting next to each other quite uncomfortable as Namine looked at them with a skeptical look to which they responded with a sheepish smile. _Well, at least I don't have to worry about them arguing; even Riku doesn't look as annoying as before._ She thought.**

**"That's right. I just thought," he said as he put an arm around Tenshi's shoulder " it would be better staying on beautiful's good side. **

**Namine sent him a glare which he ignored and kept his arm around Tenshi's arm. It was quite surprising that Tenshi hadn't done anything to make him remove that arm. That is, until she moved so quick that Riku almost fell of the chair and he remained his composure while the rest began laughining. However, out of the corner of her eye Namine saw Tenshi blush; after school Tenshi and Hinata whent over to Namine's house and locked themselves in her room.**

**"Alright right Tenshi what's going on between you in and Riku?" Namine said in an even voice as she laid face down on her bed as Hinata and sat on bean chairs. Tenshi blushed and quickly looked away. "I-I-I don't know what your talking about."**

**"I may be easily distracted but I'm not a *bakayaru*." she said with a very scary calm face. "You've been acting very weird lately now spill it! Unless you'd rather stay quiet...either way I could always find out my own way" she finished with a really evil cunning smile. Tenshi instantly paled knowing fully well that when Namine wanted to know something she _always_ found ways to make people talk. Hinata, not knowing how Namine's mind worked yet just lookd between them confused. Namine kept glaring at her until Tenshi coudn't take it anymore.**

**"OKAY!! okay just stop it with the _glaring _it _buuuuurrnnss_!!!!"**

**"Well, tell me already."**

**"I-I-I-I'm kinda i-in l-l-love with R-R-Riku."**

**Both girls where spechless, but only one of them was totaly and inevitably in utter denial...and that was Namine. Before Namine would've been completely against it if Riku had been the one to say it, but since Tenshi said it...**

**"Is that so?"**

**"I'm so happy for you Tenshi-chan!" Hinata told her happily. Tenshi thanked her but when she turned to Namine she raised her hand to stop her.**

**"There's no need Tenshi...if you're happy then, i don't have the right to tell you what to do." she said with a smile.

* * *

**

"Sasuke some friends are at the door!!" his brother yelled from the front door. Sasuke opened his bedroom door and headed downstairs at the same time thinking _Friends? What the hell?!_

**Hinata and I were speechless, our faces 0.o with shock. I can't believe she likes my cousin RIKU! At first I was totally completely against it because I always thought Tenshi would never be interested in him but since she is then that changes completely.**

**Namine: Is that so?**

**Hinata: I'm happy for you Tenshi-chan!**

**Tenshi: Thanks Hinata….. Namine I –**

**Namine: Save it Tenshi, if you're happy then I don't have the right to judge you.**

***Sasuke's POV***

**Itachi: Sasuke some friends are at the door!**

**Friends? What the hell! I went downstairs only to find Masato, Riku, and Naruto in the living room.**

**"What The Heck are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked **

**"We came to hang out, c'mon Sasuke let's have a guy's night." said Naruto a little too enthusiasticly.**

**"That sounded so wrong in _sooo _many ways! Don't get us involved dumbass!" snapped Riku**

"Lets head upstairs, and Itachi don't you _dare_ try to listen in." Sasuke warned with a glare to Itachi who just rolled his eyes. Once they were upstairs Sasuke locked the door and turned to the guys sitting on his bed and noticed Naruto fidgeting which he never did unless something was troubling him.

"I can't tell you guys aren't here to just _hang out,_ what's this about Naruto?"

"Well, we came to talk about-"

"We came to talk about Namine" interrupted Masato looking directly at Sasuke. His voice had been simple and flat, but to Sasuke it was more of a secret meaning...like a challenge. A challenge he wasn't sure if he was ready for it or not.

"What are your true feelings for her Uchiha?" Masato asked him. _Could he really know how I feel about her?_ he thought suddenly nervous. Riku noticed Sasuke's surprise look and said "I don't know why you're so surprised he's always been one to get strait to the point."

"What's it to you Kirihara?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes..." he said it so quickly it was a surprise any would catch it. But the smirk Masato was giving Sasuke it was clear that he'd been understood.

"Hmm...Well I also love her as well." Sasuke sent him a piercing glare and Masato chuckled. "Don't worry Uchiha I'm not going to cheat make her mine; I'll have this battle for her love fair and square with you. I have the upper hand, however."

"Oh _yeah? _And how's that?!"

"I dated her once, and I know for a fact that she still has feelings for me." he said with a challenging tone to wich Sasuke just glared at. _He's right and damn him for it! But I don't care I will fight for her. _Suddenly Riku busted up laughing.

"Hahahaha you should see your face Uchiha"

Masato shot him a look but said in a calm voice. "You shouldn't talk when _you_ have the same situation, Riku." Sasuke looked confusingly at Riku raising an eyebrow. He seemed just as trouble when Masato had asked Sasuke if he liked Namine; his suspicions were confirmed when Riku started blushing. Riku shot Masato a hating glare before exclaiming

"I hate you Masato _damn you_ you know me too well!!"

"Who do _you_ like?" Sasuke asked him. Riku -if it was even possible- blushed even more.

"Uuuuh...T-T-T-Tenshi...."

"Huh, that explains the similar truce to mine and Namine's."

"Ummm...It's not just him...I like Hinata too."

"I've heard nothing but love confessions today and it's not even Valentines Day yet." Sasuke murmured.

That got a chuckle out of all of them, even Masato cracked a smile. Soon after that they discussed how they were going to tell the girls about their feelings. Naruto decided to tell Hinata the day of the winter school dance while Riku and Sasuke choose to do it soon, but how soon was yet to be decided. In the next two days everything was fine, the first day Sasuke hanged out alot with Namine, Tenshi and Riku. Then second day however, was when everything whent haywire. The entire school was on a fieldtrip but the students were given the choice of not going, so Tenshi, Namine, Riku, Sasuke, and unfortunately some of his and Riku's fangirls as well stayed. Sasuke and Riku were just chilling out in a bench, their eyes bent back with their eyes closd when the mayhem began.

* * *

*Bwahahahaha Cliffhanger*

Namine: NOOOOOO!!!! Get back here i want to know what happens.

Zica: Suck it up Namine i ain't telling NOTHING!!! *Runs away with an evil laugh*

Namine: GET BACK HERE!!! *chases her*

Sasuke: She really needs to stop giving her a tough time.

Masato: Agree.

Sasuke: Well, until next chapter.


	8. Ok, WHO PUT MY NAME IN THERE!

****

**Sorry for taking so long with this one I was a little obsessed with my third new story XP anyway gomenasai. here's chapter 7 enjoy! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

It first started of with girly shrieks from the fan-girls, next moment Sasuke and Riku were surrounded by girls that instantly clinged to them. Both terrefied boys stood up trying to pry them off but with very little luck.

"DAMN IT!!" he yelled, extremely freaked out since he wasn't used to girl attention. "Is this what you have to suffer through with every single damn day of your life?!"

"Pretty much." he mermured before screaming "GET OFF!!"

"GET AWAY DAMN IT!!!" Riku managed to pry the girls off before running and his fan-girls followed soon after. One of the many bad things about fan-girls was that they could run after you **_forever _**without stopping, which made it harder to get rid of them unless you were a very fast runner with a very _high_ endurance. _That wasn't a very smart move Riku _Sasuke sighed as he turned and headed in the opposite direction with his own mob of fan-girls at his heels. Namine was with Tenshi sitting on a bench listening to her problem of how to tell Riku how she felt about him.

"I need to tell him soon Namine but I'm kind of...afraid."

"Of what?!" she asked incredulously "That he'll reject you?! Trust me he likes you too, just find a place that you two can be alone and tell him right off the bat."

"That could work." she said and tilted her head as she looked past Namine. "Um, seems Uchiha has a few leeches on him." Tenshi giggled.

"Very funny Tenshi." Sasuke retorted "Namine…. A little help, please?"

When Namine turned around she made a face as she saw Sasuke surrounded by fan-girls, and to her they really did look like leeches. Sasuke wore a really irritated look on his face begging for her help. With a sighe she scooted over the bench making room and made for him, patting the empty spot so he could sit. Looking a bit confused he sat down next to her and gave her a look lthat said _What next? _Namine placed her arms around his neck, at the same time swinging her legs across his lap. The fan-girls hissed, muttering curses under their breath, as Sasuke looked utterly shocked and blush spread across his face. She moved her hands, grabbing his wrist and made him wrap his arms around her waist and then she moved her hands back up to his neck. The fan-girls screamed in terror asking what the hell she was doing with their precious Sasuke. Namine feinted shock and looks at Sasuke with pouting lips.

"How hurtful Sasuke you didn't tell them I was your girlfriend did you?" she made a face pretending to be sad. "I feel hurt."

"NOOO SASUKE-KUN IT'S NOT TRUE!" his fan-girls screamed as if the end of the world had finally come. Namine got closer to him and brushed her lips across his cheek to his ear and hissed.

"_Get a grip Uchiha, if you want them gone play along you baka_." then raised her voice. "I love you Sasuke."

"I-I-I love y-y-y-you t-t-t-too N-N-N-Namine." his face incredibly rising to an almost dark crimson color.

"NOOOOO!" they screamed and ran away to probably throw themsevles off a cliff now that their idol was "taken". When they were out of sight Namine quickly took her arms and legs away from him and started laughing along with Tenshi at both the look of embarrassment on Sasuke's face and the stupidity of his fan-girls. Then Sasuke's expression turned torelief, and Namine gave him a look of sympathy.

"Sorry Sasuke nut it was the only way to keep them away from you for ever." she told him with a shrug.

"D-d-don't w-w-worry a-a-about it, and… t-t-t-thanks." Both girls giggled at unusual stuttering when all three heard a terrified scream of a guy. Looking to their left and they saw Riku appear and disappear through the trees with fan-girls hot on his trail screaming franticly. Namine lookes at Tenshi with a smirk and she stares back with a smile.

"Don't look at me like that. I am not going to save him the way you did. They'll get tired eventually."

"Don't count on it." he told her with a sour look

"What do u mean Sasuke?" Namine asked.

"I tried to outrun them once…." he let out a shudder at the recolection. "I had to keep running for 5 hours straight until I managed to escape them."

Their eyes whent wide as saucers and though _Jeez...poor Riku._ Whhen school was over Riku was still running, his friends had him run in the direction of Namine's house. They took a shortcut in order to loose the fan-girls and keep running until they had gotten to Namine's house and closed the front door with the lock. Minutes later they were sitting on the couch, Riku had sat on Tenshi's lap, placed his head on her shoulder and fallen asleep. Though Tenshi got red as a tomato she didn't make a move to wake him up. As for Namine, she was just as exhausted as him because she wasn't use to running so much that she fell asleep with her head resting on Sasuke's lap and curled her body up in a ball. Luckly for all four, this was a very long couch.

After everyone had come back from the field trip Hinata, Naruto, and Masato decided stop by Namine's house. Once there they knocked and no one answer. Masato turned the knob and it turned out to be unlocked, he opened the door and instantly stopped at the view infront of them. Masato saw Riku asleep on Tenshi's lap, head on her shoulder when something else caught his attention. Namine was curled up on the couch with her head on Sasuke's lap with his arm on her shoulder; he was also fast asleep with his head back against the wall. Masato tried to keep himself from exploding with jealousy and tried to compose myself when he called Tenshi.

"T-Tenshi."

Tenshi slightly opened her eyes and looked at Masato in surprise.

"_Hey 'sup." _she whispered.

"_ha-ha looks like u and Riku seem pretty comfortable." _he whispered with a chuckle. She blushed a little, then Riku stirred and snuggled against her neck murmuring in a low voice making her blush more. Naruto snickered a bit too loud waking Sasuke and Namine up, when they realized the position they were in Namine instantly sat up. She looked at both boys before she looked down with a fake cough and tried to avoid Masato's gaze.

"Masato I ummm...you're here early."

Sasuke send Masato mocking smirk without Namine noticing before looking at Riku and Tenshi with a chuckle and mocked.

"Aw look at that, how kawaii."

"Shut Up!!" she said a little too loud making Riku slowly opened his eyes and looked around him before finally looking at Tenshi. His eyes got wide before he jumped off her lap, his face getting redder with every passing moment.

"I--I-I-I" he turned around facing the wall as everyone else tried very hard not to laugh. "S-s-sorry b-b-b-bout that."

I-I-I-It's ok." Tenshi answered, turning just as red as the boy facing the wall. Everyone coudn't hold it any longer and laughed.

* * *

A month had passed and the last day of october arrived bringing bout Halloween. For Konoha it was every child's dream for pounds and pounds of candy awaited their big candy bags. But for the parents it was a nightmare that meant many visits to the dentist and a waste of money. Konoha High had arranged a Halloween dance and every student didn't dress in costumes until school was over since they wanted to show off their great costumes till the evening. Even the sand siblings dressed for the occation, Temari was a sexy witch, Kankuro was a zombie, and Garra was a zombie, and Gaara was a vampire. Kiba dressed up as a wolf and Hinata as a very cute angel. Ino also dressed up as a witch, Choji was a panda and Shikamaru was a scientist. Tenshi dressed up as a reaper with a miniskirt, black tanktop with a fishnet shirt over, a cape and a scythe. Riku was also a reaper, he wore black jeans with a skull chain and a black opened botton collar shirt with a cape as well but he had a sword. Naruto came dressed as a fox, Sakura a Geisha, and Sasuke also came as a vampire. Ironically though, Masato whent to the dance dressed as a Vampire _Hunter_. Everybody was at the dance except for one particular girl, and that girl was Namine.

"Where the hell is that woman?!" Tenshi said as she checked the time on her phone. "I called her fifteen min. ago and she said she was on her way!"

"Relax Tenshi she'll be here....and you look pretty cute by the way." he told her making her blush.

"Ummm...t-t-t-thanks R-R-Riku." Masato and Sasuke chuckled and Riku tried to take their attention from them.

"Sasuke you look good as a vampire, and that hunter look suits you Masato." Both guys looked at each other and exchanged a look of challenge.

"He's right Uchiha, it matches our rivalry doesn't it?"

"Hn."

"Huh?" Tenshi tilted her head, confused.

"Don't worry bout it Tenshi." Masato told her.

"Hey guys, I sorry for being late I just couldn't decide what to wear, hahaha."

They turned and every guys jaw dramatically _dropped._ Namine was wearing crimson contact lenses, she was wearing a dark navy blue corset that had a twelve pointed star embroided in the middle, lace leather gloves that whent from half of her top arm to her wrist. She wore leather shorts 3 in. above her knee and black straping boot that when up to her knees and wore a thin lace cape that reached to her thighs. Her dark jet black hair was picked up into a messy but stylish bun with her bangs parted to the side. Both Sasuke and Masato couldn't take their eyes off her and their hearts beated so laudly that they thought _everyone _could hear it. Namine gave a shy laugh and started closing the guy's mouths.

"Wow... I didn't think I looked that scary."

"Actually...I think you look pretty cute Namine" sasuke told her which made her blush. Then Naruto teased them by saying that they would both make a pretty good vampire couple together. This made both of them blush deepely and Sasuke send him a killing glare, that's when Masato made his move. He placed his hand on her cheeck and smiled lightly at her.

"Sasuke's right...you look beautiful." this made her blush as she slowly stuttered a thanks."

That's when the DJ stopped the music and announced that they was going to be a Karoeke competition.

"The contestants will be choosen through this jar that they have put their name's in. Now, our first contestant will be.....Namine Hatake!"

The spot light flashed on Namine and she looked at her friends.

"WHAT?!!!Ok WHO put my name in that jar if I wasn't even here yet?!!!" All her friends avoided her look when she saw Riku smirking evily. "YOU?!! Riku you put my name in there you FRIKING BASTARD!!!!" he quickly hid himself behind Sasuke with his smirk still plastered on his face.

"Oh c'mon Namine don't look at me like that." His smirk growing wider. "Besides, we all know you have a _Letua Cantante."_ Namine looked at Sasuke and Masato with a suspicious look and Sasuke raised his hands.

"Hey, don't look at me I didn't know anything about that." Masato on the other hand didn't refuse the accusation.

"I did...Oh c'mon we all know you have a very nice voice, _Rika._" The DJ called her name again and Masato and Riku almost literary draged her to the stage. When she got there she told the DJ what song she wanted to sing, then she whent to the edge on the middle of the stage. She looked at everyone until her eyes connected with Sasuke's and he smiled lightly at her just as the song began.

**: **_You make me feel out of my element_  
_Like I'm walkin' on broken glass_  
_Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion_  
_And you're movin' too fast_

**_Masato was right _Sasuke thought wastching her sing. _She really does have a wonderful voice._**

_Were you right, was I wrong_  
_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_  
_Both of us broken_  
_Caught in a moment_  
_We lived and we loved_  
_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_  
_But the planets all aligned_  
_When you looked into my eyes_

_**They both looked at each other as she kept singing and I felt a really warm feeling…. 'OMG Masato was right….. I'm actually falling in love for…… Namine.**_

_And just like that_  
_The chemicals react_  
_The chemicals react_

_You make me feel out of my element_  
_Like I'm drifting out to the sea_  
_Like the tides pullin' me in deeper_  
_Makin' it harder to breathe_

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside_  
_We cannot deny_

_[Chorus]**_

_Kaleidoscope of colors_  
_Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning_  
_Shining down on both of us_

_**"GO NAMINE!!!!!!" Naruto yelled **_

_Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)_

_[Chorus]_  
_Were you right, was I wrong_  
_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_  
_Both of us broken_  
_Caught in a moment_  
_We lived and we loved_  
_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_We lived_  
_We loved_  
_We hurt_  
_we jumped_  
_We're right_  
_We're wrong_  
_We're weak_  
_We're strong_

_**"GO NAMINE!!!!" Kiba yelled as everyone couldn't believe how great she was.**_

_We lived to love_  
_But the planets all aligned_  
_When you looked into my eyes_  
_And just like that_  
_Watch the chemicals reac__And just like that_  
_The chemicals react_  
_(The chemicals react)_

Ooooh Namine should go on American Idol XP I do not own this song Aly&Aj do. "Chemicals React" one of my favorites!! Next chapter coming soon! =3


	9. Kareoke and Love Confessions

**Ok...it seems I don't even know how to count enymore cuz this is chptr nine and not eight! -_-' I must've been high or something XP jk jk. Anyway here's...chptr 9! not eight lol.**

* * *

When Namine had finished singing there was alot of cheering from her friends while Ino's and Sakura's eyes were bugging out of their heads in disbelief. Masato gave her a warm smile which she returned, then her eyes met Sasuke's and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Nice voice kid!" the DJ told her with a smile. Namine smiled back a little shily.

"Uh...thanks"

"Ok then," he shuffled the jar and took out another name. "our next singer is...Sasuke Uchiha!"

"WHAT THE HECK? NARUTO THAT WAS YOU WASN'T IT? GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE (censored! XP)

Namine looked as he chased Naruto around with the spotlight trying to follow them. _WOW _she thought _who ever knew Uchiha could curse like that...but I want to hear him sing. _When Neji and Riku finally caught Sasuke they almost practicaly threw him on stage; when Namine walked past him she whispered.

"_Good luck Sasuke."_ A blush crept over his face as he murmured back a thanks as she whent back to the audience. Namine looked up at the stage just as Sasuke grabbed the mic with a sigh and signaled the DJ to start the music.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_  
_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_  
_Oh, I reach for you_  
_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_  
_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_  
_All I need is you_  
_Come please I'm callin'_  
_And oh I scream for you_  
_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Show me what it's like_  
_To be the last one standing_  
_And teach me wrong from right_  
_And I'll show you what I can be_  
_Say it for me_  
_Say it to me_  
_And I'll leave this life behind me_  
_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_  
_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_  
_And all I see is you_  
_These city walls ain't got no love for me_  
_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_  
_And oh I scream for you_  
_Come please I'm callin'_  
_And all I need from you_  
_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_[Chorus]_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_All I need is you_  
_Come please I'm callin'_  
_And oh, I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_[Chorus]_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

The screams of the fan-girls were so loud that Namine's ears felt like they were going to bleed. Sasuke got off stage and Namine as the DJ began playing a slow song. _Dare You to Move by Switchfoot, _he offered his hand to Namine as he gave a low bow.

"May I have this dance Namine?"

Namine looked around and noticed everyone was dancing; even to her surprise, Masato...with Sakura. She looks at Sasuke and gives him a shy nod before taking his hand. He took the other hand with his and placed both of her hands on his shoulder, then slowly brings them down to her waist and pulling her closer just as the music starts.

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence Everyone's here Everyone's here _

_Everybody's watching you now _

_Everybody waits for you now _

_What happens next? _

_What happens next? _

"I love this song" Namine says as she dances to it.

"What a coincidence me too." Sasuke replies as pulls her even closer until he's embracing her completely and she brings her hands to his chest.

"Sasuke?"

"Namine" he says in a low voice. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**

_Come on Sasuke you have do it_…. His conscious was practically screaming at him to tell her how much he liked her and how much he wanted to kiss her!He embraces her again and presses his face against her soft hair and taking in the sweet smell intoxicating smell.

"Sasuke what's wrong what do you need to tell me?"

He pulls back from her a bit, looking into her beautiful dark brown eyes and leaned in closer until their faces were a centimeter apart, then he whispers to her ear as soft as he can.

"Namine….. I... I love you"

And just like her dream Sasuke closes the what little space is left and kisses her. Total shock freezes and Masato's words come back to her.

_"It looks like your lips will soon belong to someone else." he says with a shrug._

_"What do u mean?" she asked, confused_

_But he shook his head and gave her a knowing smile._

_"Can't tell you, I can't give him away until you have settled your feelings,."_

Namine then realized what Masato had meant to say. He had knowned how Sasuke felt about her and instead of telling her he had kept silent and had a secret war between him and Sasuke to see who would be the one to counquer her. Unfortunately for Masato, Namine's feelings towards him weren't as strong as he had thought. Just like he had predicted all those months ago Namine's feelings now belonged to someone else...and that was Sasuke. Namine gave in to the and began to wrap her hands around his neck.

As Masato dance with Sakura he noticed that she was looking around as if searching for someone.

"Looking for Sasuke Sakura?"

"Oh umm." Sakura looked for and excuse, and after finding none she smiled apologeticaly to him. "Yeah...sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I was looking for Namine"

"You know...I've thought about for a while and realized that maybe it's time to let go of him...and the same goes for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen how she looks at him...I know that she likes him and vice versa. Sooner or later you're going to have to let her go."

"I'm aware of that...but I want to make sure she's happy before I let her go.

She lookes to one side and gives a sad smile as her and Masato slowly stop dancing. Masato follows her gaze and feels like his heart is being ripped into painful little pieces. Sasuke was holding Namine in a sweet kiss...and she was kissing him _back._

Welcome to the fallout.

Welcome to resistance

The tension is here

The tension is here

Between who you are and who you could be

Between how it is and how it should be

"I think the time has come for you to make that decision Masato." Sakura says with a sad warm smile as she rubbs his shoulder in a comforting way before she leaves. All Masato did was stand there and watch as she kissed him back, making his heart break even more.

Maybe redemption has stories to tell

Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell

Where can you run to escape from yourself?

Where you gonna go?

Where you gonna go?

Salvation is here

As Riku danced with Tenshi something caught his eye, he turnes his head and his eyes almost popped out of his head. Tenshi noticed this and followed his gaze until she saw what had gave him such a shock.

"Oh My God….. that's-"

"I know, damn Uchiha you didn't waste time in telling her did you?"

"Youknew he liked her? Poor Masato he's heart is going to break."

"Masato knew about Sasuke's feelings and he accepted the challenge, he told him they would fight for her love fair and square…. and by looks of it Sasuke won this little love game."

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened

Today never happened

Today never happened before

Once the song ended Sasuke broke the kiss and gave her the most gorgeous crooked smile, making her blush. He gives her one last sweet kiss on the lips before taking her hand and starts leading her towards the gym's exit.

"Hey Sasuke, Namine matte."

They turne around and wait for Riku and Tenshi to catch up. Once they caught up Riku patted Sasuke on the back and Tenshi just smiled at her.

"Man Uchiha you didn't waste any time did you?"

"You should hurry up and make your move Tenshi." Namine whispered with a smirk.

"Urasai Rika." she whispered in a snap. "Anyway I'm happy for you…. But Masato-"

"He knew what he was getting into, he knew what the consequences would be and he accepted. Anyway I gotta go home, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright see you tomorrow."

"I'll take you home Namine."

When Namine got home he walked her to the front door, she turnes to face him before going inside and kissing him on the lips.

"Goodnight Sasuke." she says with a small blush

"Goodnight Namine." he smile

* * *

The next day Tenshi finally made the decision to tell Riku how she really felt. She waited for their last class to end and every one to leave, including the teacher. Namine had given her a wink before being led away by Sasuke who had whispered something to Riku which had made him blush. When he saw that she hadn't gotten up from her seat he asked her.

"What's wrong?"

"umm actually…. I wanted to tell you something…. Riku I-"

She placed her knees on the chair, then placing her right hand on his left wrist and het left hand on his right shoulder.

"Riku I really…..I-I-"

He had no _idea _what was coming to him until she had leaned in and placed her lips against his. He was so shocked that he had leaned back against the chair making Tenshi go with him since she had been holding on to him.

No longer had she kissed him that she broke the kiss and looked apologetacly at him.

"Riku I'm sooo so-"

He abruptly cut her off by placing his right hand on the back of her head and pulling her into a very passionate kiss the kiss lasted for almost two minutes before they broke for air.

"You were saying?" he said with a panting smirk. Tenshi's cheecks flush a dark red before responding.

"I...I love you."

All he did was chuckle and place his hand on her cheeck as he gets closer to her.

"Guess what...I love you two...I've always have."


End file.
